


my childhood demons have come to play

by groovyjinn



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, Nightmares, Paper Mario 64, Rewind - Freeform, Tubba Blubba, ectoberweek2020, pls ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn
Summary: A certain ghost-eating video game character comes back to haunt Danny's dreams one night. Jazz is concerned.
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984091
Kudos: 10





	my childhood demons have come to play

**Author's Note:**

> idek man, ya girl is obsessed with watching Paper Mario glitch videos atm and had to churn out something last minute for the Rewind/Cold Case Ectober prompt. This vaguely relates to Rewind cause like, past events?
> 
> Also this occurs before Jazz finds out that Danny's a halfa

“Didn’t sleep well?” asked Jazz over her cup of coffee the next morning.

Danny rubbed his eyes once more before slumping down at the table and grabbing the box of cereal. “Yea, I guess.”

“Nightmare?”

“How did y—“

“Pulled an all-nighter for a paper last night. I—errr...heard you.”

“Oh.” Danny felt his cheeks heat up. 

“I wonder why you started getting those Tubba Blubba nightmares again.”

“Sorry, Tubba what?”

“Oh little brother, you don’t remember?”

“Uh no...?”

Jazz pursed her lips as she carefully considered her next words. “Remember when you used to play Paper Mario on the Nintendo 64?”

“Of course Jazz, I loved that game.”

“Well, do you remember why you stopped playing?”

“Um...I didn’t beat the game? I swear I did.”

“No Danny, I beat it for you.”

“Oh, okay. Why?”

Jazz sighed. “There was this one level with a boss who, uh, ate ghosts.”

“Ghosts??” Danny flushed an even deeper shade of red as he instantly recalled the silly video game boss. Which he just had a nightmare about. Honestly, he deals with scarier stuff on a daily basis.

“Yes, Boos in particular. I just...are you alright?”

“Of course I a-am, a little nightmare is normal once in a while right?” Danny responded a little too quickly.

“Alright,” she stood up to place her mug in the sink. “You know I’m always here if you need to talk.”

“I know...” Danny said, feeling guilt lodge in his throat. He really should tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much, Tubba Blubba is a boss who eats Boos. This is the most self-indulgent thing I've written, I'm sorry.
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr!](https://srsly-messed-up-fruitloop.tumblr.com)


End file.
